Secret Scrolls of Gabrielle
by SlamBou
Summary: this is my first ever fan fiction I plan to do a story from Gabbys point of view, how she felt during the crusades of Xena and the secrets that the two don't share publicly with anyone else
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Sights of the Future

My village was calm, no surprise. My village always seems to be calm. Never expecting anyone never doing anything Potidaea is in short dull. Father asked me to go get water for mother this morning, that was hours before. I sat insead by the river side playing a dull song on my old pan pipe and wishing I was somewhere else, seeing something new. I heard of warriors who travel the lands, not only fighting but living, something that seems scarce around here. So I sit on this perfectly dull day, next to this perfectly dull stream and write of the adventures I would never have, I lay in the grass as the winds blow past, even the wind more adventurous than I, and I am left to recite, the adventures of great kings, soldiers and warriors I only dreamt i'd meet. I was doomed to this life of everlasting peril where I may wed the one i'm told, bear the children I must and grow old and die having no impact on this world. I had a conversation with my sister.

"You're crazy" she said it like a fact.

"I'm different" I countered "i'm not meant for this life, i'm meant for something so much bigger."she looked at me sideways, confusion glossing over in her eyes and her messy dark hair scattered around her face.

"No one is coming to take you away Gabrielle, your home is here i'm content with that, why aren't you?"

"But I swear I saw travelers outside the village yesterday."

"Even if there are travelers Gabrielle what would they want with you? a young naive village girl?" It stung like a snake, no truer words were spoken, no traveler would want a helpless traveling long behind them. But still I was braver than most in my village, no one else ventures beyond the grassy fields and into the woods except the huntsman and even there time there is limited. I loved to sneak away and watch travelers walk by and make up stories about them , mother says this is a terrible waste of time and paper but what else am I supposed to write about? This week's rations? What a laugh or maybe Perdicas, the man I was to marry, a good friend, but to be forced to wed him? ridiculous, I had to believe the travelers would come through I had to believe they'd stop in and announce their arrival with a horn and call a meeting to find the most skilled in the town to apprentice with them on their travels. I would beat each challenge with poise and determination and with overwhelming gratitude they would whisk me away to more exciting places. so I sit here on a dull day with these dull thoughts wishing a traveler, any traveler might pass my way.

I was awakened with a shake, feeling my body flail limply from one side to another.

"wha- whaht!"

"Get up Gabrielle" It was Perdicus standing over me, my sister and mother both clinging tightly to my father, fear immediately stung my soul and was up out of bed and at my sisters side by the door crouched down behind my father. There were noises outside, the sounds of my villagers screams and fire. Never before did I think fire could be so loud, but at this moment its sound enveloped the village and that seemed to be the thing engulfing the houses, the flames seemed weak behind it. I couldn't help but feel shame, laying in wait while my village sat defenceless to whatever was creating such a mess of terror.

"We have to get the girls out of here" my father sounded urgent but there was a shake in his voice, one I feared meant the worst. but who'd want our village? I didn't have time to finish the thought. a yes sir was spoken and me and my sister were swept from the cottage, across the plain and out into the unknown of the forest, I half lead the way as others joined us in our unorganized rush away from our home. I could hear shouts and feel unfamiliar presence all around. angry men who had come only to harm. We kept running but we were no match for the men and soon we were surrounded by travelers in armor. Horror struck me my sister clung to my shoulder. These were the men I had seen just days ago, the ones I begged the gods to bring back to my village. I immediately felt responsible and without thinking stepped forward.

"Take me and let the others go" It came out of me and it was my voice but I don't recall saying it. still terrified I stood strong facing my new rival. he grabbed me and grabbed a wip and the others screamed, if I hadn't been so frightened I could have deciphered the yells and ad a comeback but I was beyond even understanding my own words. I was pulled hard to one side and thrown to the ground.. as I looked up I felt something I had never experienced before, tried to place it but it was impossible. I just watched as a warrior woman in white single handedly took down their entire force. I was in shock. I couldn't look away. she did it with ease and one by one the men dropped. thats when I heard it. The sound that would change my life, a battle cry like none other. The armored men started to hit the ground one after another, one was ordered to take us away and I was suddenly lifted from the ground and just as suddenly dropped again. My first encounter with fighting, I kicked his man as hard as I could, mostly out of reflex if i'm being honest. Soon after the men began to retreat the woman had crossed blades with the leader , she lodged his sword in the bark of a nearby branch and spoke

" Tell draco Xena says hello" And in an instant he hit the ground.

After this struggle she lead our group unharmed back to camp. I followed close behind the warrior woman, I knew her name, I heard her stories. and I now knew my destiny. the gods had sent Xena the warrior princess to take me away, train me and make me a brave and valiant warrior. I followed her all the way back to camp and into the medics home once sitting I started talking and befor I knew it I couldn't stop, giving her a play by play of the fight she had just won every once in a while placing in a "you must teach me that" and "how'd you do it?" I was overwhelmed with happiness. Until my father entered, interrupting me and asking Xena if she would leave as soon as could this be happening, before him sat my destiny the woman i had waited my whole life for and he was acting like she was some sort of villain.

"Gabrielle you should come now" the voice jumped up behind me and i was in no mood for this imposing chivalry.

" just because were betrothed Perdicas, does not give you the right to boss me around, I will stay here and talk with Xena" i didn't plan on leaving and as he exit the hut I felt relieved.

"Xena you must take me with you!"

"I travel alone" my heart sank, but i was not giving up so easily. proceeded to ask where she was headed revealing and using my talents of reading writng and geography. she knew I had plans to follow her and was quick to turn me away, advising me that perdicus had a good soul. but I knew something she had no realization of yet. this warrior wan was my destiny and by the gods I was not going to let the chance to be someone slip from my fingers.

It was the early hours before dawn I had packed the little money I had some clothing and as much food as I could take without being greedy or over encumbered. She had made it clear I wasn't suppose to follow her but I wasn't about to let someone so perfect slip from my life. snuck out late in the night waking my sister as I crept from the hut. I explained to her why I was leaving, and the whole time I prayed that she truly understood my pain. The loathing I had for this place and these walls. she smiled as I left but I could see tears in her eyes.

off I went, Thrase, a couple days journey and I could catch up with Xena in her hometown of Amphipolis. I walked through the night, the beginning of my journey seemed easy, that was until I reached the cyclops's bridge. To be honest I was pretty much afraid of anything I had never done before. So crossing the bridge was an accomplishment, until I found myself in the snare of a blind cyclops. thank the heavens I am good with words, for without them I would have been a main course. but after convincing the dumb brute I could bring him back a better meal than myself off I went. Maybe this talking thing wasn't such a bad idea, maybe I could even talk my way into a ride, and so I did, with an elderly man who strung tales of royalty he may or may not have know it was nice to listen to him though, it gave me many ideas for my own scrolls, but mostly I loved to hear about Xena, even though most of her exploits were of killing and pillage, something about her seemed different, it was like the woman in the stories was not the woman I had met at all, she was so soft and kind so brave and fierce not the brutal unkind woman from the stories. so when I arrived at the tavern of Xena's mother I was shocked to find the villagers very nearly stoning her. My heart ached, I didn't know why then but I stood between her and the villagers, by far the bravest thing I have ever done. Talking to the crowd I convinced them to let me take Xena and leave. and didn't realize that i'd have to even sweet talk my way into Xena's company, even after saving her life. Why did it seem like the world didn't want me to have this? probably because I wanted I more than I wanted anything in the entire world. but I accompanied xena to her brothers grave. Listening to her speak I was glad I had made the decision I had, I was happy to be here with this amazing woman, but it was troubling listening to her say how lost she was, then I told her she wasn't alone, she turned to look at me. Never before had I been looked at right through to my soul until this moment. I don't know how I continued to stand. bravery seemed to be the theme of my day, and it wasn't over.

Back in town Xena explained to me her prior relationship with this town, the wrong she had done to its people and the warlord draco, it lit fire inside me. I immediately disliked Draco, which was strange considering I had no anger towards him for the attack lead on my village, but this seemed personal. She said she would initiate a fight with him, a battle to the death. what a brave woman I thought, but turns out she wasn't just brave she was skilled, and using her amazing sense and flawless fighting technique she soon had Draco on his back. this is the first time I had seen Xena fight to Her full potential, and I think the first time she did it for the right reason in a very long time. after the fight and pardoning Draco on the terms that he left the valley immediately she disappeared, I followed her tracks out and tried to start a fire, realizing I had zero ability to travel on my own I made my way into Xena's camp, she accepted me surprisingly quickly, no more talking or persuading, she understood now, i was on the same journey she was, and together we were going to become two very different people.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I had joined Xena on her adventures, we had begun to discuss many things. The one topic I seemed to hit a wall with her on though was love. My entire life I had believed that love was something everyone would find. Not only that but that everyone had a soul mate that they were destine to be with. Xena seemed to think the idea of finding that one person to spend eternity with was a waste of time and a weakness. I was sure somehow though I could change her mind. I mean how could there not be a soul mate out there just waiting for Xena to fall into the surprise of love, she is strong and beautiful it was a Sure thing. I knew she would find it, and when she did it would be completely unexpected.  
As we made our way across the countryside we would stop off in little towns, Xena would part from me for a couple days and then return to me again when her warrior work was finished, I understood her leaving me behind on these missions, but I did wish I could adventure with her. Nothing was of Sevier interest until Xena went ahead to scout a way around the Melitus River. me not enjoying being on her horse and having two people making us slower I stayed behind , dodging slimy bars and trying to stick close the merchants who didn't look like they were out for the kill. Xena had left me in a nice part of town but natural I couldn't sit still and wandered from place to place. What a place for Xena to leave me in. By nightfall I grew anxious, I took shelter in a tavern that didn't seem to grimy and most inside seemed to be having a good laugh, I paced the bar, obviously worried and very impatient. I wasn't sure just why I was so worked up, she'd been gone for days before, but it seemed like a scouting trip shouldn't have taken this long, and there was always that fear in the back of my mind, that she had finally grown tired of me and was halfway back to Amphipolis. Then I'd let the idea slip from my mind Xena wouldn't do that to me. But with that thought slipping away the worry would arise and I feared just what was taking my travel companion so long. I soon realized that every thought that had crossed my mind had also crossed my lips, and a very irritated bartender seemed done with my antics. I asked for a glass of water, and soon after a room for the night. Even though this was the first bed I'd seen in weeks, I did not sleep well. My mind turned with the question of Xena, where was she? And was she ok?  
the next day I stowed away in my room hoping Xena would come back by ask for me and we'd be off, after another sleepless night I had stayed in my room as long as I could bare before getting worried Xena might miss me and head out alone. so after dressing and gathering my pack I headed down the the tavern and once again I sat at the bar. Again I asked for a cup of water and the bartender reluctantly went to getting it for me. In the same moment I felt a hot nasty breath on my neck and before turning to see a dirty man with missing teeth and an eye patch I could visualize him. He offered me a mug of ale. He obviously wasn't a bright soul so I declined telling him it would be inappropriate if we were to be seen speaking and that gossip would get the better of the situation. He has still not caught on, so I tried to change the topic, my mind still on Xena I asked if he knew where to find her. His mind obviously elsewhere didn't seem to register my question and came on to me once more. Realizing this conversation was futile and that I would get no closer to Xena by talking to this heap, I quickly looked for an escape. I began to tell him about my boyfriend, his strong muscles, his jealous demeanor, and his... lethal sword, all while gesturing broadly into a crowd of men sitting around a table nearby, The sack choose this moment to have a decent brain in his body and called me on my bluff. I had to think on my feet and decided to take a risk, I pointed to a young man sitting at the table.  
"him" I said very calmly after all being turned down by a good looking stranger in dark armor would still be better than being hit on by a rag in a wash bucket. I made my way over to the gentleman at the table and calmly slid down into his lap and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, my heart was pounding but I had to play the role.  
"Pretend you know me." is all I got out.  
"No problem" was his simple return. I sat there in his lap long enough to make it believable that we were and had been together quite some time. I thanked him for his hospitality, and he laughed I slid into the seat next to him and he asked my name since he should know the name of the woman he was courting, and we joked on. He complimented my kissing and seemed to make a point to look at me from the corner of his eye, like I was a forbidden but beautiful. I liked this man, and call me a naive or innocent but my conversation with Xena and soul mates reentered my mind. Could this man be the one I went searching for? But the thought was shoved away, Xena was back on my mind and had to ask. But once I brought the topic up he seemed to shut down. He said he hadn't seen her but had worry in his eyes. I took this as sympathy and explained that she was very capable and changed the topic to him. He didn't seem very keen on talking about himself either, but he gave me bits about him working in a family trade, but that he was unhappy. I told him my story and how instead of falling into what my family wanted I made my own future and that he could to. Soon after he had to leave, but I knew he liked me, he wanted to see me again. My mind returned to Xena that night and for a third night in a row I lay in bed sleepless with worry. The next morning I woke up early, I laid in be for as long as I could, hoping my half sleep state would make time fade by faster. In the last few days I had walked the town visited all the shops countless times and sat at the bar so long the tender actually asked me to leave. I couldn't sit here any longer I had to go find her.  
I walked towards the river, after a few hours of travel I caught sight of Xena up ahead, I called for her and she met me in the valley below.  
"Where have you been I've been looking all over for you?"  
"I ran into a little trouble." I was not surprised I retorted about how shocking I was that Xena of all people would find trouble.  
"I was worried sick."  
"I'm sorry." at this I actually was surprised, she had apologized to me. To apologize if anything was very out of character for Xena. But she didn't linger on it. She wanted me out of harm's way, but this time I didn't plan on leaving her side. I asked her what took her so long and she told me about the village she came along and the trouble they had gotten into. How a warlord named Sythis had been trying to take the town, how the town would soon be destroyed if we didn't stop it and how a good family had kept her up while she recovered from an arrow she took to the side. This sent a chill through me and my stomach hurt, I had been right to worry, even though Xena could take care of herself she did need help. If anything showed me I was meant to be traveling with Xena it was her ever warming nature towards me, even if she didn't think she needed anyone by her side, and I wasn't going to stand by and worry if she might be in danger. So after a slight battle about my safety off we went, together. I told Xena about my encounter with the man in the bar, and my fear that he was the one and how now I may never find him. But her mind was elsewhere, and soon enough I knew why.  
Before I knew what was happening she was boosting me up onto her horse and sending me down stream, I felt like a child being sent away from battle, but she ensured me the battle would follow me. Once on the horse I knew for sure I wasn't cut out to be on her, I had, I still do have an uncanny fear of heights, and let me tell you being up that high and going forward that fast were to things I didn't particularly enjoy. I called Xena's name as began to slip from the saddle and not soon after the horses of a chariot rode up next to me. In the minutes we had been riding away she had managed to hijack a chariot and catch up with her rotten horse to help me. Even in this mess I had to take a moment to realize what an amazing woman she was. Until she told what I had to do next that is.  
"Jump!"  
"WHAT!" she repeated herself and asked me to trust her I knew I had to or I'd be getting us into an even bigger bind than we were already in.  
"If I die I'll never talk to you again!" I was screaming so iI closed my eyes and leapt from the horse and just barely landed safely in the chariot, there was a moment of relief as Xena made a point to badger me about my inadequate jumping skills before I realized I may have been lower to the ground but I was moving twice as fast. Despite our Speed the other chariot was gaining on us. Xena handed me the reins and began to send blow after blow with her sword there way, reaching across the rushing water below to take him out before they had a real shot at us, my eyes glanced between the shallow waters ahead and the two men I the speeding chariot next to us. But all of a sudden my mind stopped, I did a double take and my heart sank into my stomach. next to me dressed from head to toe in warlord armor holding the reigns of the other chariot was the man I had met in the tavern back in town  
"You" I screamed toward him.  
"Stay out of my way" was his only response before Xena cut the ropes to their horses and sent them flying head first for the mud. And seconds later we hit a rock and joined the warlord and his son on foot. After gathering ourselves Xena seemed shocked that of all the men in the world I had chosen a warlord to flirt with.  
They were on us quicker than I could think up a response and Spyris had a sword at my throat, his father was face to face with Xena, words were exchanged and it seemed he didn't want to believe his eldest son was a peacemaker. He ordered Spyris to kill me and he himself went in to strike Xena.  
"This is it, Spyris!" I shouted "your moment of choice." I could see the struggle in his eyes, I could tell he was conflicted between duty to his family and duty to himself. i waited looking at him, pleading silently that he might stop this fighting. Seconds later I saw resolve as Xena stepped back and Sythis swung another blow at her head Spyris ran in between, cutting his father's blow short. They exchanged words, Spyris talked of peace, ending the fighting, but Sythis was convinced he would have to kill his son before seeing him side with peace. Spyris pushed his father back and dropped his sword.  
"My brother died for peace, I am no worse or better than him" at this a man approached on horseback and Xena caught the warlords blow with her chakram. They exchanged hits before she caught him in the stomach and pushed him back with her foot. He lay on the ground hands at his stomach, Spyris knelt at his father's side. I was too far away to hear but he sat with his father a long time before moving. When he finally stood up he went to the man who had approached on horseback, I assumed at this point he was the man who had tended to Xena's wound. Again a rush of pain ran through me and I felt sick. They talked and a meeting was arranged to make peace in the town.  
The meeting was held, and a large feast afterwards to celebrate the peace. I sat alone through them both thinking hard, the sickness had not gone away since the battle had ended earlier that day. Xena had talked to a man at the celebration and seemed to be missing her family even more than usual, I could understand that, having to tell a man I had just met that I would have to leave him with a very small chance of meeting again. But the pain I had was there for a reason and the only thing that made it subside was being near Xena. So my place was by her side, and I think we were both starting to realize it. So after the dinner I went outside to the stables to saddle the horse and waiting for Xena to meet me. When she finally came from the feast hall she seemed sad, i asked her if she was ok.  
"Do you ever miss your family?" she said it in such a soft tone, not one I was use to but one I really liked.  
"Sometimes" I replied, but in saying so realized a truth that had helped me keep my homesickness at bay this last month. "But not as much when I'm with you." the words flew from me so naturally, like I had always known, I was no longer homesick for Potidea, I had a new home now. I saw a smile spread across her face and I knew she knew to.  
"So do you want me to drive?" I joked.  
"Not on your life" she smiled again "not on MY life!"


	3. Chapter 3

I had been traveling with Xena for over four Months now, and every day I seemed to learn something new, but even so I began to feel useless, or not even useless but defenseless. I had begged Xena to teach me how to use her swords and to no avail. She seemed set on me dying somewhere with no way out. Or at least that's the way I felt. I was a young woman traveling and didn't want to be totally helpless, so I told Xena I was going out for wood, and as I slipped away I took her sword with me, it was harder than I thought discreetly walking away with a sword, it was very heavy, and very sharp. I took it out about two hundred yards from camp and began whacking at a tree stump. To be honest I felt like a fool, but I kept on, hoping with what little time I had before Xena found me out I could pick up some sort of skill. But twenty minutes went by and I still felt like a klutz, except now my arms were tired from holding the sword and pulling it from the stump. Xena came through the trees just in time to see me land another blow against the stump and asked if she could have her sword back, rhetorically she took the sword from its place with ease and walked back towards camp, I made my case again and told her I should be able to defend myself. She said that if you pulled a sword you should be ready to kill a man. I was frustrated and a bit angry; if Xena could do it I was sure I could. But Xena thought differently, she told me I didn't understand the weight of killing a man and I wasn't ready to carry a weapon. I guess I had never thought about it, having to carry the ones you kill with you until they day you die. But I still needed to be safe and I made my point.  
"I don't want to learn to kill I want to learn to survive." her response was quick and there wasn't much getting around them.  
"All right the rules of survival;  
number one if you can run, run.  
number two if you can't run, surrender and then run  
number three if you're outnumbered let them fight each other while you run  
number four-"  
I cut her off "wait more running?"  
"No" her quick wit was too much for me "Four is where you talk your way out of it, and I know you can do that." she smiled. But it quickly vanished "the moment you pick up a sword you become a target, and the moment you kill, it changes everything." I could see the worry in her eyes and I suddenly felt very uneasy. And the uneasiness grew when I hear travelers down the road. I asked if we should run but Xena went to greet them, things soon went south when they made it apparent they wanted to rob us clean of everything we had and leave us nearly naked on the side of the road. Xena went into warrior mode and the men soon started to drop, as one man hit the ground his sword landed at my feet and the other men started to close in on us, I picked up the sword only hoping to help ease Xena's burden, but then there were two of them after me, I backed up as they came closer and Xena came from behind knocking them both out with a bo staff. The other one came up behind her now clear on who he was up against. This man planned to take Xena's head back as trophy; he planned to boost his reputation with her death. He came at her with her own sword and as he reach swinging range Xena thrust her hand up and he took her dagger in the gut. Immediately after he hit the ground Xena pulled me away into the woods opposite the other bandits and we made haste into the nearest town.  
I was baffled that Xena had been right about everything the men had come right for me the minute I had picked up the sword and she made a point of reminding me. I understood now that a large sword made me a threat but there was still no reason I shouldn't be able to protect myself. I told her I was going to pick up a few supplies and that I'd meet her back in the street in a few minutes. As she wandered up the road I slipped into a nearby armory, hoping to maybe arm myself with something discreet just in case I needed it. The man set me up with a dagger I could hide under my shirt; he called it a breast dagger. I bought it and headed quickly back to Xena, but it was like she knew from the moment I stepped up and it didn't take but ten minutes for me to stab myself in the chest and send the dagger falling to the ground. I felt ashamed and stupid as Xena picked the dagger up off the ground and gave me that look of worry. And it seemed always at these moments the look intensifies and I feel even worse, but a moment passed her worries seemed to pass to me and we were suddenly surrounded by bandits, but they didn't look like the ones we would meet on the road, these ones were dressed in blue dress robes and had headdresses on. I was motioned on the horse and Xena began to fight the odd men. I adjusted myself on the horse and was immediately ripped off the other side I began to kick but his hand was over my mouth and I couldn't scream, soon I began to feel weak and then, darkness.

-  
I woke up in a small room on a straw bed dressed in a wedding gown, after getting over my daze I got up and began to search the room, hoping to find a way out or something sharp or anything at all. But the door opened and I had my back against the wall. A tall dark skinned man stood in the doorway, he had a very precise demeanor about him and talked in a low calm and slow voice. I told them there had been a huge mistake and that they were in for it now that they had taken me from town. They told me I was mistaken and that I was to be honored. This intrigued me and I asked them to go on, they said I was to be the bride of Morpheus the god of dreams. I remembered the words of the man in the Armory, you must be very experienced not to fear Morpheus, my blood ran cold, Xena immediately ran through my mind and her words struck me, talk my way out of it. I began to list off my faults trying to strike on something that would make me an unsuitable wife and force these men to let me go, but nothing seemed to work. They said I was to go through a series of tests to deem me suitable to be the wife of Morpheus and that if I survived I would become the wife and if I didn't I would be a sacrifice to the god of dreams. I was being told I either killed these men or I myself would die. The man left me with this thought and told me to rest for when he returned, it would be time for the first test. I lay sleepless for a while my mind reeling, reaching out for Xena. Oh how I wish she was here now. How was I supposed to talk my way out of death? I didn't understand.  
I was awoken by the same man at the door; he said it was time for the first challenge. He walked me to a door and told me two men would be waiting inside to kill me; I must stop them before they stopped me and reach the other door. He then handed me a sword and I entered the arena. It was a dark room leading to hallways made of cloth, I started down the hallways and one of the men immediately came after me my sword hit his and shattered. I ran full speed away from him and it was as if Xena was standing next to me whispering in my ear.

"Let them fight each other" the words came soaring back to me like a saving grace. All I had to do was keep them on opposite sides of the cloth and bate them towards each other. I ran down the hall a bit more and coughed loudly, they both came from opposite directions, I watched there shadows creep by me and as they neared each other I positioned myself between them let out a fake sneeze and immediately hit the floor. The two warriors came ripping through the fabric towards each other and stabbed each other right in the chests. The man who had greeted me in my room appeared behind me and I jumped, he was very tall, he called me innocent and told me I had done well, but did wish that had killed the men myself. He lead me to my cell in silence and once back in the frame of the door again told me to rest for I'd have another challenge very soon. I lay down in my bed and wondered if they were going to sacrifice me after this was all over or if I would actually be set free, and soon I felt myself fading into sleep. In my dream I was still in my cell, Xena came around the corner and I jumped up to greet her. There was nothing in the world I could have wanted more than to have Xena with me through this. She seemed untrusting, telling me she didn't know if I was real, I explained that this was my dream and that I had to be real since logical I was the only real one there. She wasn't convinced, she asked me to tell her something about me she didn't know. So I obliged, telling her the extremely embarrassing fact that I was born with an extra toe on my right foot, but it had been removed shortly after. She seemed to be convinced it was me after my outburst at her for trying to peak a look at it. She sat down and began to tell me that Morpheus wanted me to kill someone. She said he wanted me to lose my "blood innocence" so they could sacrifice me. We concluded that the first two men didn't count since I had taken Xena's advice and they had killed each other. My head was reeling how I was supposed to get through all of these challenges and not harm anyone. I asked Xena and then I started to feel strange, I began to fade from my dream scape and Xena and her world began to fade with it, I asked again calling her name, and I hear her faint voice. If only I could make out what she was saying. Her faint words wrestled in the back of my mind, I know I could make sense of what she said if I just focused, but focus would be hard with men trying to kill me. Soon I was at the door to my second challenge. I begged the mystery man for more time to rest, but he shocked me with his words. He spoke of Xena, said he knew she was trying to save me and that he had men out ready to kill her now, he said she'd be dead long before she could help me. My stomach hit the floor, was this a trick he was playing on me? Or did they really know about Xena? I was pushed through the second door.  
This room was lighter than the last, hot steam seeped from the walls and there was a pit of fire in the center. I threw my sword into it and heard someone behind me. I ducked and a man came racing past, sword in hand. I was trying not to kill, but I was also trying not to die, use what I'm good at that's what Xena said, but what is it that I'm good at, because it sure wasn't fighting. I dodged another thrust from a second swordsman and turned to face him as his sword caused a burst of steam from a pillar. Of course, I wasn't going to fight these men I was going to talk to them.  
as loud as I could muster I exclaimed that I wanted to fight the best one first so they would have to decide between the three of them which was the best. Two immediately went at each other's throats and the tall one dropped the other into the pit of fire. The two remaining advanced towards me, but the tall one only got about three steps before taking a dagger to the back by the third man. He immediately removed the dagger from the deceased and launched it at me. I ducked and it hit a pillar behind me but by the time I got my footing he was upon me. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me over his shoulder, I kicked but he was much stronger than I. he began towards the fire pit and I struggled against him even harder. It didn't seem to faze him though. But steps from the pit he stopped and dropped to his knees releasing me. I stepped back and realized the pressure buildup of steam in the pillar had caused the dagger to shoot straight into the man's heart and had dropped him instantaneously. I took a deep breath and relaxed, it was over. But the mystery man appeared again and this time he seemed angry. He knew I knew not to kill, and he knew about Xena. I was taken directly from this room to one that looked like a temple. This was it I was being sacrificed; I was going to die or be forced to take a life. They put me against a wall of steaks that pushed me towards man with a sword; he was very large, and was dressed like the men from town in a blue robe, but he held a great sword in his hand and had a large headdress, there really was no way out of this I hardly stood up to this man's chest it was very unlikely I would be able to kill him even if I wanted to. I panicked, I began to yell Xena's name, I hear a man tell me to pick up the sword and out of instinct I did. I was getting too close not to defend myself now.  
Suddenly there was an explosion at the other end of the room everyone turned to look and it gave me my one chance, I hit the swordsman over the head with the handle of my blade and it fazed him little he turned towards me again and from the smoke Xena descended on him. I threw her the sword and she began battle five to one with ease she took them each down. I yelled to her that I knew she'd come, but that she cut it pretty close, and I had almost lost hope in her. The man who'd been keeping me captive stepped forward and started in on Xena I stepped between them and hit him square in the face. I looked at Xena slightly ashamed.  
"Punching's alright?" I asked.  
"I'm impressed" was her reply. I felt a smile spread across my face. "But now it's time to run." we ran from the temple and we didn't stop until we could see light from the upcoming village. That night we rented one room instead of two for the first time since I had joined Xena. Xena entered the tavern we were both out of breath and sweaty, she asked for one room and a hot bath. The clerk gave her an odd look but paid up just the same. I wasn't going to argue. If Xena didn't want to let me out of her sight ever again I would have been ok with it. I slid into the tub next to Xena and she scrubbed the blood off my skin and washed my hair. As I lifted myself out of the bath I was overcome with exhaustion. We crammed into the one available straw bed, awkwardly Xena faced the wall and I hung a leg off the bed to try and conserve space. I stared out the window into the night sky, her warmth was nice and soon I drifted away. I slept a deep sleep that night, a sleep without dreams.  
the next morning I woke up alone in bed, cold I got up and dressed I was sure I should wait for Xena close by so I packed up our things saddled the horse and went down to the river to think. Xena met me there and she could tell I had a heavy heart. I told her I was scared of having to kill someone, she threw a rock into the calm river and as I watched the ripples soften she explained the unease that comes with taking a life how it disrupts the peace, I pointed out that if we sat there long enough that the river would again be calm her response was that on the surface it would be but underneath it would forever be changed. I told her she was pretty good at the wisdom thing for such a warrior, she played it off like nothing. But I knew, and so did she.


End file.
